Blood red Moon
by perfect oblivion
Summary: A Cresselia with a past filled with pain and hatred is captured by Ash Ketchum. Will Ash be able to break open her heart of stone, or will he fail to heal the blood red moon? Crescentmoonshipping. Contains Violence, some blood and language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One question I've always asked myself is why. Why does everyone hate me? Why does everyone try to kill me? Why am I so different? I guess I should start at the beginning. Since my very first memories, I've always been alone. I must have had a mother and father, otherwise I'd never exist in the first place, but not once was there ever a mother or father in my life. I assume when my mother birthed me, she abandoned me the instant I left her body. Since my infancy, I had to learn how to take care of myself, how to fend for myself, and most importantly, how to defend myself. Every time I meet a fellow pokemon, they immediately attack me. Not for battle mind you, they attack me to kill me. It's been that way for as long as I can remember. When I was little, I always asked myself why everyone hated and hurt me. Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to be here? When I grew up I learned the answer to these questions. Yes I did something wrong, I lived. Yes I wasn't supposed to be here, I was something that wasn't supposed to exist. An anomaly, an abomination. When I was what humans call a teenager, I learned just what I was. My mother, and by proxy me, was a pokemon known as Cresselia, and although I have the same body shape as my mother, I am something else. Where other Cresselia are gold, I am a ruby red. Where others are pink or purple, I am jet black. Where others are magenta or blue, I am silver white. And where others have purple eyes, mine are an eerie, luminescent blue. Because of these differences in color, I guess the other Cresselia knew what my father was. If they weren't trying to kill me, they called me nightmare spawn, midnight demon, abomination, though those were some of the nicer names, I had been called far worse during my life.

Thirteen moons later, I find the species of my father. Apparently they are known as Darkrai. These pokemon are a lot nicer to me compared to others, seeing as they don't attack me, but they generally ignore my very presence altogether. When was eighteen autumns old, I had had enough. Everyone tried to kill me for something I never did. Well if they call me an evil monster, I'll give them an evil monster. Soon I started fighting back, and soon learned what type I was. Apparently, I was both a psychic and a dark type, if what I learned about fighting was correct. I was also very powerful, having my mother's species high endurance and stamina, and my father's species speed and offensive power. I also learned of my powers. Like all Cresselia, I could bestow sweet dreams to sleeping people and pokemon, but I also had the ability of a darkrai, allowing me to lock someone within those dreams for eternity, which I constantly exercised. Soon, I never lost a battle, and every time I beat someone, I trapped them in an eternal dream. Then they came. I don't know just what kind of pokemon they were, but they were powerful. The two nearly killed me that day, but I managed to flee. I didn't know which direction I was going, nor did I care, I just flew as fast and as far as I could. I can't remember exactly what happened, but apparently I managed to get myself to a new place entirely. One thing remained though, the glares, the hate filled names, the attacks. Oh well, nothing a few attacks couldn't solve. However, one day, I was caught completely unawares. A group of bug pokemon with blades for arms ambushed me. When it was over, not an inch of me was left unmarred. I had been stabbed, slashed, had chunks of flesh missing, and I was losing a lot of blood, fast. Soon my vision swam, and the pain numbed, and to my surprise I actually looked forward to death. Nothing could be worse then the life I had lived. Fate though, either still wanted me to suffer, or decided I had been screwed over long enough.

…...

Everything starts going dark, and I hear voices.

_'Leave me alone'_

The voices get closer and louder, I start feeling burning pain on my wounds

_'Let me sleep'_

The voices are frantic. Something tries lifting me, but I seem to be too heavy.

_'Why won't you just let me die?'_

One of the voices says something, then something hits me. There's a feeling of weightlessness and the pain vanishes, then all is silent and still. I must have finally died.

…...

The last few rays of the setting sun started to vanish, cloaking the land into darkness. In a roadside pokemon center, three trainers, two boys, and a girl, were arguing while waiting for the emergency room light to turn off.

"Ash Ketchum, what possessed you to go near that pokemon? Did you see how Pikachu reacted to it, and I've never seen Togepi so scared before." Sure enough, the little spike ball pokemon was still hiding in it's shell, trembling and huddling close to it's surrogate mother.

"Well what did you want me to do Misty, just leave it there? It was dying, I wasn't just going to walk around it and pretend it wasn't there." Ash snapped back.

"While I do agree with you Misty, Ash does have a good point. I mean, we couldn't just leave it there. Still though, I wonder what kind of pokemon it was, I've never seen a pokemon like that before."

"You see Misty, Brock's on my side here, and whatever it is, it's mine now." said Ash proudly.

"Still, I'm worried about Pikachu." said Brock. "He hasn't come near us since Ash caught that pokemon. It's starting to worry me." Ash and Misty agreed with the older boy, something wasn't right. Pikachu was sitting on the other side of the pokemon center, well away from the trio.

"Hey, Pikachu," Ash called to the electric mouse, "What're you doing over there for? Come be with the rest of us." Pikachu just sharply spoke bits of his name, the tone of which expressing anger and annoyance. Ash was startled, Pikachu never spoke like that to him before.

"Huh, hey Brock, you have any idea why Pikachu sounded ticked off?"

"It could be because you haven't cleaned yourself up yet you moron!" Misty yelled. Ash looked down at his clothes, and blushed in embarrassment when he saw that she was right. His shirt was covered in blood when he had tried lifting that pokemon off the ground. After changing into a fresh shirt in the bathroom, Ash tried calling Pikachu again. The yellow mouse came closer to them, but still kept some distance between the group. Finally, after five hours of waiting, the emergency room light blinked out, and Nurse joy came through the door, though she appeared to be a bit banged up, and that worried everyone.

"What happened nurse joy? Did that pokemon attack you?" asked Brock, who was being serious around nurse joy for once. Said Nurse just shook her head.

"That's the strange part. The pokemon never did anything, yet the Chansey started attacking it as soon as they saw it. I've never seen them do something like that before. This is just from me defending the poor thing." Nurse joy then handed Ash the pokeball containing his newest pokemon. "I've healed it up as best I could, though it took quite some doing without the Chansey cooperating. Some of the deeper wounds are still healing though, so it should do nothing strenuous for about a week." Ash took the ball from Nurse joy with a polite thank you. He noticed the ball was miniaturized, and the button was lit red, indicating the trainer had six active pokemon already and the ball was locked until he made a transfer. Going over to the phone, Ash called professor Oak, and after three rings the man picked up.

"Yes who is it? Oh Ash, what has you calling this late at night?"

"Sorry professor. I caught a new pokemon earlier today, but I had to keep it because it was in serious need of medical attention. I want to keep it on me, so I'm sending Heracross over to free up some space."

"A new pokemon you say? Well I look forward to seeing what you've caught. Alright, send Heracross, I'm ready for him." Ash nodded, and placed Heracross' ball on the transport machine. The machine started to hum, and the ball was teleported to professor Oak's lab. Immediately after, the pokeball containing Ash's newest pokemon unlocked.

"Thank you professor, and sorry for disturbing you so late at night."

"Not at all Ash, I look forward to seeing your newest catch. Good luck out there boy, good night." And with that, the professor ended the call.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." said Misty, and headed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"I agree Ash, I'm also quite tired, and it's very late, so I'm going to hit the hay." said Brock, and he followed Misty up the stairs. Pikachu also followed them, leaving Ash alone in the lobby.

"Well, might as well see my new pokemon, seeing as I didn't get the best look of it earlier." With that, Ash expanded the pokeball, and let out the new team member. The pokemon was still asleep from when Nurse Joy was healing it, but Ash didn't mind. The pokemon was, in his opinion, gorgeous. It's head and underbelly was a rich vibrant red, while it's top was a beautiful sleek black. It's head was shaped like a crescent moon, with two horns angling outwards on both sides of it's lower jaw. On it's forehead was a beautiful luminous white gem, and it's ribbon-like wings and tail, along with the two small paws on it's chest, were the same color. Ash watched it sleep for a bit, marveling at how serene it looked, then he returned it to it's pokeball and went upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

…...

Ash woke up bright and early the next morning. Normally he'd sleep in 'til lunch rolled around, but today he was excited at the prospect of getting to meet his newest pokemon. Quickly dressing, he headed out to the field behind the pokemon center.

"Okay you, out you come." he called as he tossed the pokemon's ball, and in a flash of light, his newest pokemon appeared. It was still asleep, but stirred moments later, and slowly opened it's eyes. It looked around in confusion, which was normal, then looked at itself, expressing shock and curiosity upon seeing it's newly healed body. The pokemon then focused it's gaze on Ash.

'Are you the one who saved me?' asked a melodic voice that seemed to fill Ash's mind. Startled, the trainer looked around for the source of the voice, but saw only the pokemon in front of him.

"Is that you?" he asked, and the Pokemon nodded. Ash smiled. "Yup, I'm the one that got you to the pokemon center. You're all fixed up thanks to me and Nurse joy." Cresselia was absolutely shocked. No one had ever helped her in her entire life. As such, she had no idea how to respond to such a situation. Her instincts were screaming at her that this was a trap, but something about the boy in front of her made her disregard her instincts for the time being. Just then a yellow bolt of lightning smashed into her.

…...

Ash couldn't believe it. His newest pokemon could actually talk, wait till he rubbed that in Gary's face. He would have started asking questions, but then Pikachu showed up and started shocking the pokemon for no reason.

"Pikachu stop!" Ash yelled, trying to stop the yellow mouse, but Pikachu charged up another Thunderbolt attack, and fired it at the new pokemon. This time though, Ash intercepted it, and immediately felt the difference. Normally when Ash was shocked by Pikachu, it just stung some. This was a real electrocution. Pikachu immediately canceled the attack when he saw he had struck his best friend, and Ash collapsed to the ground twitching. This allowed Cresselia to shake the initial attack off, and she silently snarled.

_'I should have known better. He was just being nice so I would drop my guard and his little rat could kill me.' _Immediately, Cresselia shot off into the woods, fleeing as fast as she could. Ash tried to call out to the pokemon, but his body was still a bit unresponsive from that vicious electric attack. Pikachu rushed up to him, asking if he was alright, if the worry in his voice was any indication.

"I'll be alright Pikachu, but we've got to get that pokemon back." Pikachu immediately got angry, harshly speaking bits of his name, and sparking his cheeks. Ash had had enough of it.

"I so wish I could understand you right now. That way I could learn just why you hate that pokemon."

"I believe I can help you there." said an accented voice, startling Ash.

"Whoa, don't sneak up on me like that." said Ash as he managed to calm himself down. He then took a good look at the newcomer. The girl practically screamed witch with her clothes. She had a heart shaped face and orange red hair, most of which was concealed by the large conical witch's hat she wore. On her shoulder was perched a Murkrow.

"Um, what do you mean you can help me?" Ash asked, and the girl smiled.

"My name's Lily, and I'm a pokemon sorceress, don't give me that look, it's the truth. Anyway, I believe I have a spell that will allow you to understand the speech of pokemon. Normally the spell is temporary, but my grandmother and I have made some alterations to the chant and ingredient list, and we believe we have made the spell permanent." Ash's eyes went wide. It was every trainer's bedtime wish to understand their pokemon like they were speaking english. Then he remembered the task at hand.

"Well Lily, I'm very interested in your offer, but one of my pokemon's run off and I need to find it." Lily's shoulder's slumped and a downtrodden look adorned her face.

"Oh is that how it is? You don't believe me and think I'm crazy. You know, a simple 'no' would have sufficed." Ash's eyes widened at this.

"What? No no no, I'm really down a pokemon here. You can help me look for it if you want. Did you see something black and red fly off?" Lily thought for a moment, trying to recall such a pokemon.

"Come to think of it, I did see something matching those colors fly off into those woods over there," she said, indicating the mentioned wood.

"Well come on then, I have a feeling it's neck deep in trouble." With that, Ash grabbed Lily's hand and the two dashed into the woods. After about thirty minutes of searching, the two heard an explosion and decided to investigate. Sure enough, there was Ash's new pokemon, getting ganged up by about ten others.

"Goodness, when you said it would be neck deep in trouble, I wasn't expecting this. Those pokemon sure aren't pulling their punches either." Suddenly, Murkrow flies at it, and starts joining in on the attack. "Hey, stop that. Murkrow get back here. Oh, I'm so sorry Ash, I have no idea what's gotten over him."

"It's alright Lily, my Pikachu's been acting the same way. Well come on, we've got to save it."

"It's weird though Ash. You see, I also fancy myself as a successful pokemon empath, meaning I can feel the emotions of pokemon around me, and what I'm picking up from these Pokemon is a mix of hate, anger, and most of all, fear, fear of your new pokemon. She scares them so badly they are lashing out at her. The strange thing is though, I know what that pokemon is, and though I've never seen one myself, I know that other pokemon never act that way around them."

"Lily, can we continue this later, my pokemon won't be able to take much more." said Ash. Bringing out his pokemon's ball, he successfully managed to recall it, but by doing so, garnered the attentions of the mob of other pokemon, who were glaring at the boy.

"Lily, what are you getting off them?" Ash asked quietly.

"They're unsure. The feel that if you've caught her, that means she's under your thumb, but at the same time they don't know if you can control her." Ash nodded, then turned to face the group of pokemon.

"Alright, I don't know what's going on between you guys and my new pokemon, but I can assure you she'll mean you no harm while I'm around." That seemed to assure the other pokemon, because they started to disperse, though a few would still look over their shoulder in suspicion. Murkrow also returned to Lily, though the bird would shoot a suspicious glance at Ash every once in a while. The two returned to the field behind the pokemon center, and Ash brought his pokemon back out.

'What do you want?' she snapped, causing Ash to step back. Lily could see the altercation coming a mile away.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone. I got to give Murkrow a check up." she said, and hurried away. Ash was startled by the venom in his pokemon's voice. When he first heard her speak, she sounded so serene. Now her voice was cold, biting, and venomous. He also noticed that the pokemon never moved her mouth when she talked.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I have no idea what came over Pikachu." The pokemon just snorted, the first actual sound Ash heard her make. He also noticed that the pokemon's eyes were constantly shifting, roving all over her entire field of vision.

'Why should I believe you? You probably had your Pikachu try to kill me on purpose while you held my attention. Like you're doing right now!' With that, the pokemon spun quickly around and fired a powerful Ice beam at Pikachu, who had been trying to sneak up on her. The attack connected, and sent Pikachu flying back, frozen in a block of ice. The pokemon then cast her furious gaze back to Ash.

"That was not my intention." said Ash, backing up as the pokemon threateningly advanced.

'How do I know that? All my life I've been through every form of trickery imaginable, all in the efforts to kill me. So how can I trust you? How do I know this isn't some elaborate scheme to kill me, or break me?' Ash threw his bag, and his pokeballs to the side well beyond arms reach, so that he was now at the complete mercy of the pokemon.

"There, I can't reach my pokemon, and I have nothing, nor can I do anything to hurt you." said Ash. The pokemon narrowed her eyes, suspecting a trap. Ash then felt an invisible force start to pat him down, searching for anything threatening in his pockets. The only things found were his Pokedex, and his wallet, which were carelessly dropped to the ground when they were deemed safe.

'Fine. Know this though, I hate you. I will not work with you, so don't even try to order me around. I won't fight unless I'm attacked first, and I'm not some trophy to be displayed. The only reason I'm not killing you right now is because the attacks on me have lessened since I've been around you. If that wasn't the case I would have just killed you while you were defenseless, and freed myself.' Ash gulped, and nodded. This pokemon was worse than Charizard.

"Can you at least give me your name, so I at least have something to properly call you." The pokemon seemed to think for a minute, if the movement of her eyes were any indication, before snapping her attention back to Ash.

'Very well. I am technically what's known as a Cresselia, but I'm also something else entirely.'

…...

**A/n: And That's all she wrote people. I am now officially the only person on FFn who has published an AshxCresselia pairing. I've looked around on the internet, and couldn't find a fanfic with this pairing, though there might be one I missed, so I won't claim to be the only person on any fanfiction database who has done this pairing. So what do you all think? Like it, love it, hate it? R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So your name is Cresselia?" Ash asked as he defrosted Pikachu.

'That's right, though as I said before I'm something else. My biological father was a Darkrai, so I have some abilities, and the coloring of his species.'

"Is that why all pokemon hate you? Because you're different from what you're supposed to be?" Cresselia gave a mental shrug.

'Don't know. It might have something to do with it. From what I've been told I am something of an anomaly, an abomination if you will, but that's just from the insults so I'll take that with a grain of salt.' Then Cresselia realized something. 'Gah, why am I being so chatty with you anyway? I hate your guts, so why am I even telling you all this?' Ash shrugged.

"You've probably kept it to yourself for so long, that you emotionally needed to get it off your chest, and you told me seeing as I'm the only one who hasn't tried to kill you the first time they saw you." the crimson cresselia thought about it, and saw the reasoning behind it.

'Perhaps. Don't get used to it, I've told you what you needed to know and then some, and it's all you're getting from me. I don't care what your silly dreams and ambitions are, I'm not helping you with them. I'm only here because you are keeping the attacks on my person to a minimum, and that's all I'm going to stay for. Don't call on me during any of your pointless battles, as I'll just ignore you unless I'm attacked directly, and even then I'll fight on my own. You do not get to order me around, ever. And I will not tolerate you flaunting me around like some kind of trophy. You do that, and I'll make you suffer in ways your mind can't begin to imagine. My powers focus on dreams, but I can manipulate nightmares as well. Are we clear?' Ash nervously nodded, and Cresselia smirked. 'Good, now let's go.' Ash finished defrosting Pikachu, who glared at the cresselia, and the group headed into the pokemon center. As soon as they stepped in they saw Brock hitting on Lily, scaring the poor girl.

"Oh Lily, your spell of beauty has captured me in it's magical snare. Will you please goaaaaaargh!"

"That's enough out of you, cassanova." said Misty as she dragged Brock away from the sorceress by his ear. Cresselia gave the mental equivalent to an eyebrow raise.

'What's with him?'

"Oh nothing, he just does that to every pretty girl we meet. And Misty makes it her duty to pry him away painfully." Then the group noticed Ash.

"Ash, there you are." said Misty, the she saw Cresselia. "So that's your new pokemon huh." Ash smiled.

"Yup. Sorry for scaring you guys, I just decided to wake up early today so I could meet her." Brock suddenly gave off a triumphant yell.

"Yes, I won! I'll be taking that fifty now Misty." He said with a grin.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn IT!" Yelled Misty, and pulled out the money, which Brock took with a grin. Both Ash and Cresselia were wondering what was going on.

"Uh, what was that all about?" asked Ash.

"Heehee, money money money. Huh, you say something Ash?" asked Brock, causing Ash to sweatdrop.

"I asked what was that all about?"

"Oh, Misty and I make a bet every time we head for a new town. The bet is if you get up earlier than us of your own volition, I win, and if we get up before you everyday until we reach the next town, Misty wins."

"And with your oversleeping ways, I usually win, which I will next time Brock, make no mistake." shouted Misty to the tanned teenager.

'Humans are weird.' Cresselia remarked.

"Hey, we are not." said Ash, garnering the group's attention.

"Who are you talking to, Ash?" Asked Misty.

"Oh, well it's better if I introduce her first. Guys, meet Cresselia. Apparently she's able to talk." said Ash, gesturing to the pokemon beside him. Soon Misty and Brock were crowding around her, asking questions. Cresselia responded by pushing them away with a psychic pulse and hovering back.

"Sorry guys, she doesn't like attention. I should have warned you about that earlier." Brock stood up slowly, recovering from getting the wind knocked out of him.

It's alright Ash. We shouldn't have just rushed in like that. So what does the pokedex say about her?" he asked.

"Oh right, I haven't checked yet." said ash. Pulling out his pokedex, he held it in front of Cresselia.

'What are you doing?' She asked, wary of an attack.

"Don't worry, This is a pokedex. It tells me information on whatever pokemon I point it at. It will just tell me some general information on your species is all." Ash told her, which calmed her down slightly. He then activated the pokedex.

"**Pokemon unknown, specific information unavailable. Some pokemon are still being discovered." **Ash's eyes widened at this. He had an undiscovered pokemon that was not native to Johto or Kanto.

"No data, well what about your attacks?" Pressing a few buttons, Ash pointed the pokedex at Cresselia again.

"**Unknown Pokemon: Ability: Levitate: Ground type moves have no effect. The pokemon is not affected by the moves Spikes or Toxic spikes. The pokemon is not affected by the ability Arena trap.**

**Type: Dark/Psychic**

**Gender: Female**

**Known Moves: Psychic, Ice beam, Dark pulse, Moonlight, Light screen, Reflect, Magic coat, Shadow ball, Dark void, Nightmare**

Ash was amazed at the move list Cresselia had, but one move confused him.

"Dark void? I've never heard of that move before. What does it do?"

'Why does it matter? I'm not going to battle for you, so you don't need to know what my attacks can do.' Ash slumped in defeat

"What's eating you Ash?" asked Brock, noticing Ash's sudden mood change.

"Ugh, Cresselia here's basically going to be like Charizard was before I got him to listen, only worse." the boy replied. That got Misty laughing.

"I swear Ash, you've got some bad luck when it comes to pokemon. First Charizard, now Cresselia."

"Ahem, if you three are all done now, I promised Ash I'd make him a potion to let him permanently understand what other pokemon are saying." said Lily, getting everyone's attention.

"Wait, what?You can do that?" asked Misty in shock, and Lily nodded.

"Yes, but I've only got the ingredients for one use, and that's probably all I will ever be able to get. The problem with this though is that it's a modification of a spell, and it hasn't been tested. I have no idea if there are any side effects. Furthermore, if something goes wrong, I'll have no known way to cure it. Knowing this though Ash, do you still want to proceed?" Ash gulped. On one hand he was quite reluctant, every bit of his common sense screaming at him to not do it, but on the other hand was the reward of success, the ability to understand all pokemon. Ash took a few minutes to think about it and decided to do it. The cons were immense, but the pros were invaluable.

"All right, I'll give it a shot." said Ash.

"Are you positive Ash. I have no idea what this spell will do while it's taking effect, nor do I know if there are any side effects of success or failure. Knowing this, do you still want to proceed?" Ash firmly nodded.

"Yes. I know the risks are unknown, but the desired effect is too valuable to pass up. If I can understand what my pokemon are saying, I can bond with them to a level unheard of, beyond the limits other trainers are confined to. I can I can hear from their own mouths their strengths and weaknesses, allowing me to train them far more efficiently than anyone else. If this is the result, then I will face the risks." said Ash, firmly and confidently. Lily nodded.

"All right then, follow me outside, we'll do it there." said Lily and headed out the door, Ash and his group following behind her.

…...

"There we go, that's the last of it. Thank you for your help Tracey." said Professor Samuel Oak as he finished cleaning and organizing the clutter in his lab.

"It's no problem professor, I'm always happy to help." replied the boy, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now that the lab has been cleaned, I now have some time to myself. Ash said he had captured a new pokemon, so I'll check it out." The professor then brought up his lab files on all the Kanto trainers, and selected Ash's data.

"**Trainer Ash Ketchum selected, one new pokemon captured since last update." **the machine beeped, and Ash's profile was brought up, showing the number of pokemon captured, and the picture of all the species he currently owned. Professor Oak then brought up Ash's newest pokemon, and his jaw hit the floor.

"Whoa! What kind of pokemon is that?" asked Tracey in absolute surprise. Never had he ever laid eyes on a pokemon like that before.

"That's just it Tracey, I have no idea what that pokemon is. I've been through the entirety of Kanto and Johto, seen some of the legendaries native to the regions, studied all 240 species of pokemon that call the two regions their home, but never have I seen nor heard of a pokemon like this. There's absolutely no information in the databases on this pokemon. The only thing on here is it's type. Psychic and dark dual type, a typing that's completely unheard of." Professor Oak then called up a number, and waited for the other end to answer.

"Professor, who are you calling?" asked Tracey.

"Ash caught this pokemon in Johto so I'm calling Professor Elm. Perhaps he may know what this pokemon is." Just then the phone call connected, and Professor Elm's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello professor Oak, what can I do for you?" asked the Johto professor.

"I'll get straight to the point, one of my trainers has captured a pokemon in your region that I have zero information on. I need to know if you have any information on it at all." said the Kanto professor.

"A pokemon you don't know about? Well then, it must be an extremely rare pokemon. Let me see it, and I'll see what I can do." Professor Oak nodded, and sent the profile of Ash's newest catch over to Elm.

"Here we go, thank you professor, now let's see what we're..." That was as far as Elm got before his eyes bugged out and his jaw hit the floor. "Sweet mother of Mew, what kind of pokemon is that! Dark _and _Psychic type? Professor Oak, just who was it that managed to capture this fine specimen? I've never even heard of a pokemon matching the description of the one I'm seeing."

"The pokemon you're looking at was captured last night by one of my star trainers, Ash Ketchum."

"Ash caught this pokemon? Incredible! Give me a bit professor, I'll see if I have anything on this pokemon." The line went dead, and Oak and Tracey waited.

…...

"All right Ash, drink this potion." said Lily, handing Ash a vial of the smoking blue liquid. Ash quickly downed it, shuddering at the foul taste. Lily then starting chanting the spell, and everyone watched, a flurry of emotions passing through them. Cresselia too watched intently, having never seen anything like this before, and was extremely curious. Soon Lily finished the spell, and everyone waited.

"Ash, how do you feel?" Lily asked.

"I don't feel any different. Is something supposed to happen." Ash replied, and suddenly was engulfed in a flash of light.

"ASH!" everyone screamed, only to shield their eyes when the light grew to unbearable levels of brightness.

_'Me and my big mouth.' _was Ash's last thought before the pain hit

…...

Ash was in absolute agony. He tried to scream but there was only silence. It felt as if someone was crushing his head, burning it, stabbing it with a thousand knives, and electrocuting his brain all at once. All he could see was the bright light engulfing him, he could hear nothing, and all he could feel was the pain. Soon the edges of his vision darkened, and the blackness creeped forward. As it did so, the pain he was feeling dulled, and soon he grew tired. Ash welcomed it, anything to flee from the agony he felt, even death. However, the blackness creeping along his vision receded, and disappeared. Before the pain could return however, another presence seemed to appear. It felt like two hands firmly held his head, keeping it from shattering into a thousand pieces. Whatever it was, Ash welcomed it, allowing it to flow into his mind. As it did so, the pain he was feeling became less and less, allowing Ash to feel his savior. The presence felt dark, cold, dangerous, but at the same time it felt safe. From the presence, he could feel it's emotions. He felt that it was worried, for his sake. He also felt pain, anger, self loathing, and most of all, loneliness, all coming from the being helping him. Soon the pain in his head vanished completely, and the light started to fade. The presence seemed to hesitate, wanting to remain a little longer, and during that moment, Ash sent the presence his feeling of gratitude. Soon after, it withdrew from him, just as the blinding light completely faded, and the darkness of sleep engulfed him.

…...

"...so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know he agreed, but still, I'm so sorry." Ash stirred, recognizing the voice as Lily's.

"He's awake!" shouted another voice, and though Ash knew he had never heard it before, it sounded extremely familiar, like had always heard it. Soon everyone rushed over to him, asking him if he was all right, if he could stand, and if he remembered what happened, all at the same time in one big clamor. Ash cracked his eyes open, sunlight flooding into them. He winced, but continued to open them. Soon his vision adjusted, and his eyes fully opened, gazing up at the worried faces of his friends.

"Could you guys step back a bit please, you're kinda crowding me."Ash quietly asked, and his friends did so, relief flooding their faces. Ash slowly got into a sitting position, wincing when his head started pounding like a drumbeat. After the pain subsided, and he had collected himself, Ash asked the first question.

"What happened." he asked, and Brock responded.

"We were hoping you could tell us, you were covered in a shell of bright light, which faded after a little bit, then you fell unconcious." Ash nodded, and recounted what had happened in there. He left out how he had felt the emotions of whatever presence had helped him, and when he had finished, all eyes had widened.

"That presence you felt must have been Cresselia. She flew over to you as soon as the glowing intensified. When we asked her what she was doing, she told us to shut up and let her work, that she was keeping your mind from tearing itself apart, and one slip up could spell disaster. I guess whatever she did worked if what you described was true." Ash sent a grateful smile to his new pokemon, which caused her to fidget a bit, not used to someone being grateful to her for anything.

"I still say the nightmare spawn was going to try something. If I wasn't so concerned about Ash's well being, I'd have shocked her something fierce." said that strange, yet familiar voice. Looking around, Ash didn't see anybody else besides his friends, Lily, and Pikachu.

'Ash, how are you feeling?' Cresselia asked him.

"I feel a little light headed, and have a bit of a headache, but otherwise I feel fine." Ash replied. Then Pikachu leaped up onto Ash's lap and then spoke, but Ash realized that not only could he understand him, his was the strange voice earlier.

"Thank mother mew yer alright Ash. I don't know whut I'd do without yeh." said Pikachu, and hugged his trainer. Ash was kind of thrown for a loop on Pikachu's voice. The mouse talked with a very prominent southwest country accent. Give him a hat, neckerchief, and a buckwheat stalk, and Pikachu would make for one convincing cowboy.

"I don't believe it. It worked." said Ash in shock, causing Lily to perk up.

"It did? It really, truly did?" she asked in barely contained excitement, and Ash nodded.

"Yup, I can understand Pikachu clearly." Lily was skipping around in joy of her success. Cresselia decided then to voice her concerns.

'However Lily, don't use that spell again, ever. The only reason it worked is because I was there to keep Ash's mind from collapsing and shattering. If I didn't help stabilize things, Ash would have been completely brain dead.' That shut Lily up.

"Oh." was all she said. Completely struck by the magnitude of the situation. After everyone had been made aware of Ash's close call, Brock decided to diffuse the tension.

"Well he didn't. You were there, so he's alright. No harm, no foul, it just can't be done for anybody else is all." Everyone relaxed at that.

"Well Ash, thank you for allowing me to give you such a gift. I need to go tell my grandmother the spell was a success. Sorry for all the trouble I caused." said Lily.

"It's alright Lily, no harm done. Take care." With that Lily left the group, and the trio continued their journey.

…...

"I'm sorry Professor Oak, but I've got absolutely nothing on Ash's mystery pokemon." said Professor Elm in a defeated tone. His office looked like a hurricane blew through it, then a tornado came and messed it up some more. Papers were everywhere, books thrown and scattered about, objects knocked over, and computer terminals were knocked askew. Professor Elm looked like a mess as well. His hair was messed as if he had been pulling it, which he probably had been. His lab coat was wrinkled up, and he was sweaty from running around the lab.

"It's all right Elm." Professor Oak reassured. "You did the best you could. If you have nothing on it, then you have nothing on it, and that's the end of it. Still, do you have any idea who might know of this pokemon?" the Kanto professor asked. Elm just shook his head.

"I'm sorry professor, but I just have no idea. Maybe you could try Professor Birch. From what I hear, the Hoenn region has unique pokemon rarely found anywhere else. You could also try-" Professor Elm was interrupted when a phone call came in for Professor Oak.

"Hold on Elm, I've got another call." Professor Oak answered, and was surprised by who it was. The man was older than Oak, with white hair and a large mustache. A stern, intimidating look adorned his face.

"Oh, Professor Rowan sir, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Professor Oak asked, and Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, today is the day you said you'd give me that report I asked you for about why some Kanto and Johto pokemon evolutions are only found in the Sinnoh region." replied the aged professor, and Oak smacked his head.

"The report! Tracey go fetch it for me. I'm so sorry professor, it's just that Elm and I have been extremely busy trying to find even a scrap of information about a pokemon one of my trainers captured in the Johto region, that I completely forgot about it. None of our databases have anything on this pokemon, and Elm and I have been through every scrap of paper we have." Rowan raised an eyebrow again.

"Hm, Maybe I can help you two. Send me the file Samuel." Professor Oak sent Rowan the profile of Ash's mystery pokemon. As soon as Rowan opened it, his eyes widened in shock, though it wasn't the jaw drop shock that the other two professors experienced, it was more of a major surprise kind of shock.

"Let me guess," asked Elm, "you have no idea what it is."

"On the contrary Professor Elm, I know exactly what kind of pokemon this is. However, some things don't match up. Are you sure your computers are working right you two." asked Rowan.

"Of course we're sure!" Hollered the offended professors.

"All right, but still, I've never heard of one of these pokemon being in these colors. Furthermore, the typing is all wrong, it should only be a psychic type."

"Rowan, could you pleeeeease tell us what this pokemon is?" pleaded Elm.

"Very well. This pokemon is known as Cresselia, and it is a legendary pokemon native to the Sinnoh region." The other two pokemon professor's jaws hit the floor. The pokemon in Ash's possession was a legendary?

"Cresselia have the power to manipulate the dreams of both pokemon and humans, and can awaken pokemon and people locked in slumber. However as I said before, the color of this Cresselia doesn't match the color of her species, and she has a dark secondary typing, which is completely impossible."

"About the color professor, could the shiny effect be possible?" Asked Elm, and Rowan shook his head.

"No. Here, I'll show you two what I mean." With that, Rowan displayed a file on Cresselia, and both professors saw what Rowan meant. The colors on a regular Cresselia did not match the colors Ash's Cresselia had if the shiny effect was not in place. If it was shiny, it would have still had it's gold head and underbelly, but it's back would have been violet, not bluish purple, and it's wings and forehead gem would have been sky blue. The color of Ash's Cresselia was a complete anomaly.

"I can see where you're coming from professor, but Oak's data has not been tampered with in any way. Ash _must _have a Cresselia with a different coloration than normal." said Elm.

"Regardless, what the data suggests is impossible. A pokemon of the same species cannot have a differing type from each other. A Gallade will always be both psychic and fighting, nothing can change that." Oak thought for a moment, an had an idea. A shaky idea, but an idea nonetheless.

"How much do we know about Cresselia?" asked Oak, getting Rowan's attention.

"Not a lot, just it's type and abilities." replied Rowan.

"Precisely. We know almost nothing. Tell me you two, have we ever seen or have any information regarding legendaries when it comes to their general species? Things like diet, social structure, and most importantly, compatible mates?" Both professors shook their heads, and Oak continued.

"Therefore, do we have any idea if legendaries follow the same rules other pokemon do? Pichu will always be an electric type, no matter what type it's father was, but does Cresselia follow the same rules? Can the offspring of a legendary gain another type through breeding?" All three professors were silent for a bit, then Rowan spoke up.

"Although you have no evidence to support the idea, none of us have any to refute the idea as well. If what you say is true Samuel, then it could be possible. Is there a chance we can study this Cresselia?" Oak thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"Yes, the Johto Silver conference is coming up. If I know Ash, he'll be there, come hell or high water. We can study the Cresselia in a combative environment and determine it's combat abilities, then we can study it after the tournament is over, provided that Ash lets us of course." Rowan nodded.

"If that's the case, I'll come down to Johto to watch the tournament. See you to then, and Samuel, I still need that report." Thankfully, Tracey returned with the report.

"Ah here we are, thank you Tracey. Don't worry Rowan, I'll have the report faxed right over."

…...

Ash let out a large breath. Today had been, in a word, hectic. Ash had let out his pokemon to talk to them, but that was disastrous, seeing as they all attacked Cresselia. After he had managed to break the situation up, he was living every trainer's fantasy, he was actually able to understand the words of his pokemon. The first thing he had asked Bayleef was why she would always body slam him. She just blushed and said for fun. After asking several questions to his pokemon, he finally asked the question that had been plaguing him for quite some time.

"Okay guys, I got to know, why do you treat Cresselia like that? She's done nothing to you guys, yet you're trying to kill her."

"Well Ash, there's a couple o' reasons why." replied Pikachu. "The first thing is 'er presence. The girl practically oozes darkness, and trust me Ash, that ain't ever a good sign. She also screams dangerous, which is why we attack 'er. She's dangerous Ash, too dangerous to be left alone. Usually when darkness and danger mix, that means evil. She maybe hidin' it Ash, and hidin' it good, but I'd bet my tail the girl's just bidin' 'er time." Ash nodded, it did make some sense.

"And the second reason?" he asked.

"The second reason is her lineage. Yeh see Ash, there are two pokemon that govern the dream realm. The first one is Cresselia, the second one is Darkrai. Cresselia is the one who grants us good, pleasant dreams at night, while Darkrai commands nightmares. The problem is Ash, that Cresselia is a child of both, and that should never happen. There's a reason opposites should not mix Ash, it's because their conflicting powers cannot mix tegether, yeh hear? We don't know if she can properly control whut she can do Ash, and that scares us. Fer all we know, she could be a tickin' time bomb that'll destabilize the dream realm when she goes boom. Heck, for all we know, she could be 'n anomaly in the original one's designs, and if that's the case Ash, she has to die. I'm not sayin' I'd enjoy killin' 'er, but it would be a necessary thing."

"Why on earth would she have to die?" Ash asked.

"The reason Ash, is that if she is 'n anomaly, that would make the original one wrong, and that can never happen.

"You keep talking about this original one. Who is it?" Ash asked.

"Well the original one is the god of pokemon. He's the one that created all there is and all there ever will be. He was the very first, and will be the very last. May all sing praises to his name, amen." said Pikachu in religious fervor, and the rest of Ash's pokemon repeated, along with some wild pokemon in the bushes nearby.

"Still though, what does Cresselia have to do with the original one being wrong?"

"That's just it Ash, the original one can never be wrong. Not because he's 'n almighty deity who knows everything, but because when he made the world, he deemed all his work right. If one thing were to be deemed wrong, then all is wrong. And if all is wrong, then all must be redone, which means the complete eradication of everythin'. If that can be avoided with one death, then so be it, better than armegeddin that's for sure." Ash stayed silent, digesting these new facts. He could now see where his and all other pokemon were coming from, but still...

"Still though, nothing's concrete. True, she's dark and dangerous, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she's evil. Sure she was born from opposites, but she still might have control over her power. You guys are all just assuming, but what if you're wrong? What if she's not an anomaly? What would all your past actions towards her mean?" Ash's pokemon averted their gazes from his accusations. They hated to admit it, but their trainer had a damn good point.

"Look guys, I don't know about everything else, but she is not evil, I can guarantee it. If it wasn't for her, I'd be either dead, or a drooling lump of flesh simply existing. All I'm asking, is give her a chance, she deserves at least that much for saving my life." Ash's pokemon were silent for a while, till finally Pikachu spoke.

"Alright Ash, yeh win. I don't like it, and neither do the rest of us, but we'll give her a chance."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." and with that, Ash recalled his pokemon and headed back to camp, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. After the two got back to camp, Pikachu headed over to where Cresselia was laying down, shuddering from the chill feel of darkness her presence emitted.

'What do you want?' She asked harshly, though Pikachu couldn't really blame her. He had been quite a jerk to her earlier.

"Look, we got off on the wrong paw, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Yeh see, the problem with yeh is that yer a combination o' contradictions, and that can cause things to go outta whack. I don't know if yeh can control yer power, but I'm sorry for actin' like 'n ass earlier." Cresselia stared at the lightning mouse long and hard.

'I'll think about it.' she finally said, and flew off. Pikachu let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Well, that went better 'n I expected." he said to himself, and headed back to Ash.

…...

**A/N: And that's a wrap people, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So like it, love it, hate it? R&R please.**


	3. Author Note: Please Read!

Attention all readers due to various circumstances i am unable to post any updates for the time being. but dont fret story updates are still being written just due to computer issues and other various things i wont go into at the moment i cannot post them. so please be patient as hopefully i will have something up in the near future. when the new chapters are posted they will overwrite these notes. thank you for your continued support! and i hope to see you all soon.


End file.
